KF's Blog
by TheClassicSmurf
Summary: Review/PM in the questions! Back up account, original: Mikayla Burns.
1. Entry Zero

"I'm still boooooooooooored!" Wally moaned. With Artemis off at college, he was left alone, with absolutely nothing to do. He laid on the couch, and stared at the roof.

A crash was heard from the next room, which he responded to, jumping off the couch.

"What's-?" There was no danger, but only the mess their dog had made by turning over a small table. Wally walked to the mess and pulled out his old laptop. He stared at it, the idea that had once popped up five years returning to him.

"Blog time!" Wally yelled. He sat on the couch, no longer bored, setting up the brand new blog. Now all he had to do was wait.

"... yeah, I'm bored again."


	2. Entry One

Wally sat on his couch again, now with a newly made sandwich. Artemis had once again left for her classes, and Wally was checking his blog.

"Ooh, got some questions. Like the good 'ol days," he said. "Now let's start!"

A quick knock came from his door. Waly groaned and walked toward the door lazily. "Who is it?"

He heard a sigh from the other sigh and a quick sarcastic response. "It's Pizza Hut. We're giving you free pizza."

Wally opened the door and saw his old partner, Marce.

"Marce?" His question was answered with a death hug. "Wally!"

Wally took a good look at his old-new partner, who had gotten older over the years. "What are you now, thirty?"

She grinned at that and punched him in the arm. "Eighteen, and, please, I don't have a time machine... yet."

He shrugged and gestured toward the couch. "Make yourself at home." They both sat down.

"Like the good 'ol days?" Marce said.

"Yup."

* * *

**Bold: KF.**

_Italics: Marce._

* * *

Guest

poseidon'sdaughter3:

Sup Wally!

**Hey.**

oh, quick question for the author, are you MikaylaBurnsHedgehog using a decoy profile or somebody completely different?

_Yeah, the first one. Would've been handy to put that._

Wally, how do you think you will have to have around the Team since Artemis is supposed to be dead?

**I'm guessing you meant "act", but I don't go there much now-a-days.**

What did you get Artemis for Valentine's Day?

**Well... **_Next question? _**Next question.**

How do you think you would have acted towards Nightwing if Artemis really had died?

_Bro fight. Dark Squire vs. Fastest Boy Alive. _**Honestly, I would've been really angry.**

Are NW and Zee a cute lovey dovey couple or are they a horny couple?:D

_Rated K+, please. No horns here... _**Lovey dovey?**

Ok that's all I got, bye Wally!

**See ya, PD.**

* * *

The Homunculi

B.V.: Under normal circumstances, I'd have brought all of my siblings with me. But I only brought Sin.

**So this isn't a normal circumstance. **_Nice._

Sin: 'Sup, Mik.

_Sorry, MIA._ **MIA? **_We'll take the message._ **MIA?**

B.V.: He personally wanted to give you a flame warning.  
Sin: I'll put it like this- take the blog down, or you get reported. Or worse...

**Worse? **

B.V.: He means he'll kill you.

**Well, apparently, somebody beat you to- **_No. MIA. _**Isn't that what MIA means? **_*Puts hand on his shoulder* No. M. I. A._

Sin: You remember the time I stabbed your spine? Think that, but a thousand times worse.

***Nods* You sound like a VERY nice person.**

* * *

Spoiler1001

Hello I have one question Is tim dating Stephanie yet?

**I don't think so... **_Probably not._

* * *

Sketch the girl who imagined

When did you realize your feelings for Artemis?

***Face grows red* Um... **_Pffft, Failsafe. Everybody knows it's Failsafe._

* * *

hexed1997

Hex:wally ur back *hugs wally* i missed my fav speedster anyway questions  
wat was like to be kid flash again? Why do hate the hero thing so much? If im  
not crazy i remember u loving it

**Yes, I am. *Hugs back* It's was... "weird" at first. Because when you're a hero, you can die at any time.**

Anderson: wait a min ur not crazy

Hex: i choose to ignor that

Anderson: anyway wat to u think of impluse

**He's a nice kid.** _When he's not insulting..._

Hex: i lov him he's like a mini u just with way more hyper and one more  
question why did u go along with arty's undercover plan?

**We have to infiltrate the Light. And also, 'cause she wouldn't change her mind.**

Both: bye former kidflash

**Later, Hex, Anderson.**

* * *

thepeoplesfan

Meet Lightning and Me (Name Suggestions)

Lightning: Want to go watch Samurai Jack in Romania?

_..._

Me: (To Lightning) Should I tell him?

**Tell him what?**

Lightning: ... Ok

Me: OK... She's your long lost sister KF.

**... how does that work, exactly?**

Lightning: Yeah I love you!

Me: Anyways... Doritos or Cheetos

**Doritos. **_FTW._

'Dat all

PS: I know where you live Wally.

**Ookaay...**

BOTH: BYEE SEE YOU IN ROMANIA!

**We're going to Romania? **_I thought we could get some pizza... meet some vampires- the usual Romanian stuff._

* * *

Ruler of All Sporks

Namaste, Wally!

**Hello to you, too.**

WHOO! First reviewer! (I think. I am, right?)

_*Checks* Yes, you are, actually. _

I am Ruler of All Sporks, king of all things pointy and spork-like! (And  
before anyone asks, I'm a girl. Girls can be kings. They can!)

**Okay okay, we believe you.**

If you want, you can call me Sporks! Mostly everybody does. Particularly after  
I tell them to.

**I'll you you Sporks then, Sporks.**

It's fantastic to see/read more blogs! I looked, but the only ones I could  
find were Nightwing/Batgirl's and Wondergirl's!

_Yeah, a lot of the blogs have been deleted._

But now I have ANOTHER blogger to annoy/disturb/amuse/terrify! This is going  
to be fun! *Laughs maniacally, chokes on air, and falls over in a coughing  
fit.*

**Are you okay?**

QUESTIONS!

1. When you first started dating Artemis, did Jade give you a "Hurt my sister  
and die!" speech?

**Sort of. It was just a glare, but that glare said it all.**

2. What's your dog's name?

_(STATIC)_

3. Do you believe all cats are secretly evil and plotting to overtake the  
Earth?

**Wha- **_*Grabs cat* No! Look at that face. That cute little face... *'Aws' at kitten*_

(I do. They have EVIL in their hearts!)

Well, for the moment that's it, but I SHALL RETURN!

**And we will wait!**

In the meantime, goodbye, don't eat earwax, avoid roasted cabbage and look on  
the bright side of life!

**Thank you, I'll keep those things in mind!**


End file.
